1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to communication of content from a broadcasting user equipment (UE) in a broadcast device to device (D2D) communication system.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example of a telecommunication standard is LTE. LTE is a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) mobile standard promulgated by Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE is designed to better support mobile broadband Internet access by improving spectral efficiency, lower costs, improve services, make use of new spectrum, and better integrate with other open standards using OFDMA on the downlink (DL), SC-FDMA on the uplink (UL), and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology. LTE may support direct device-to-device (peer-to-peer) communication.
In a broadcast D2D communication system, there may be a single transmitter UE broadcasting to multiple broadcast receiver UEs with the objective of the broadcast transmitter UE being to ensure that every packet is received by at least a fraction of intended receiver UEs (e.g., 90%). The intended receivers may send negative acknowledgements (NACKs) signal when they have not received the packet, and optionally, may send acknowledgement (ACK) signals when they receive the packet. Where a percentage of the intended receiver UEs send NACK signals, then the broadcast transmitter UE may continue to transmit the same packet. As such, system performance is at least partially dependent upon the maximum pathloss between the broadcast transmitter UE and the intended receiver UEs (e.g., receiver(s) with poor channel conditions may take comparatively longer to receive a packet). The repeated transmission of the same packet reduces system throughput as well as the throughput for that particular broadcast session.
As such, a system and method to improve packet communication in a broadcast D2D communication system may be desired.